When the Wall Falls
by Equinoxes
Summary: Jason and Thalia Grace are siblings living in Germany during the 1980's. The only problem is, Jason lives on the West side and Thalia lives in the East and they haven't seen each other in ages. Twenty-eight years later after the Berlin Wall was erected, it's demolished and Jason finally gets to see his sister after nearly three decades. AU, one shot. Slight OOC.


**As much as I like to say it, I do not own PJO. **

**Edit: Since I'm an insomniac, I took the liberty of fixing my atrocious mistakes and making the story flow more smoothly – September 29, 2:00 A.M.**

* * *

><p>Jason waited anxiously at one of the demolished entrances of the Berlin Wall. Years and years' worth of colorful and defiant graffiti decorated it. Hundreds and hundreds of people were with him, also anxious, as the waited for their family, friends, and beloved to go over to the other side. Others already reunited with their loved ones and were yelling in celebration.<p>

He did not know whether Thalia was alive. She was only a few years older than him so she didn't die of old age. He heard that life in the East side was particularly hard. There was a long waiting period when you had to get something. You had to go through a chain of command to get a screw for something you could buy just across the street.

Yes, life was strict in the East considering it was controlled by the Soviets. If Jason remembered correctly, Thalia didn't exactly abide by rules and restrictions that were given to her whereas Jason followed them to the exact word. They didn't look like siblings either. Thalia with her raven black hair and eccentric style always stood out. Jason dressed more professionally and had blonde hair.

They were brother and sister, but they didn't look or act like the parts that one would find. They were like Yin and Yang, day and night, order and chaos. Completely opposite of one another yet couldn't exist without each other.

Sweat started to form on the back of Jason's palm and he felt it rolling off his neck. They haven't seen each other in such a long time and they've been separated without any form of communication. What it she doesn't recognize him? How would she know who he is? What if she's not even in this entrance, and is in another? Is she still even alive? All of these thoughts passed through Jason's head in rapid fire.

They only have each other since their parents died. His father passed away first, supposedly died during the bombing of Dresden in World War II. It was never confirmed. His mother, well Jason knew very little of her. Thalia didn't talk about her much. All he knew was that she died of a drug overdose.

"Hey, you okay there buddy?" The person tapped on his shoulder. Jason looked over to see who was talking to him.

The man had brown hair that was neatly combed back. He was younger than Jason, maybe in his late twenty's, with excited maroon eyes and a pearly white smile. He was dressed in a finely-tailored suit, probably from France, and holding a bouquet of roses in his hand. He didn't seem German…

"Yes, I'm fine thank you for asking," Jason answered. He wondered why the man was talking to him in the first place. He was talking in English, perhaps he was British? But he didn't have the accent. He's American then? He has that happy-go-lucky attitude that most people associate Americans with. Jason just thought that he was lucky to even bother to learn the foreign language in the first place.

"Finally, someone who speaks English! Spectacular! Anyway, my name's Thomas, Thomas Sachs. But you can call me Tom." He shook Jason's hand.

"Nice to meet you Tom, my name's Jason Grace. Are you waiting for somebody?"

"The only question is who _isn't _waiting for somebody? Whether it be a parent, sibling, or lover. As for myself, I'm waiting for an old friend of mine."

"Really? What's their name?"

Tom sighed deeply, as if remembering a fond memory. "Her name's Felicia, I don't know her last name though. She moved back to Poland quite a long time ago you see? Before that, she was my neighbor in New York. She said she'll come back, but that was before the wall was built. Now I'm hoping she'll be here," he said. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you? Who're you waiting for?"

"My sister," Jason simply answered. He didn't feel like explaining the whole situation to Tom. _Americans sure are chatty… _"Her name's Thalia. We've been separated for about as long as you and Felicia were."

"Ah! I see. So we're both waiting for a girl. That makes two of us."

"I guess so."

About ten minutes of awkward silence passed between the two men. In the meanwhile, a girl jumped down from the wall and landed in a boy's arms. A couple embraced each other, siblings hugged. For each reunion, cheers of joy came out from the crowd – whether they knew them or not.

"God, they sure are taking their time getting here, aren't they?" Tom suddenly said.

"Well, a lot of people are certainly eager to get out of East Germany. The quality of life there isn't the _best _in the world."

"I suppose if you put it that way, then it is reasonable to assume that's why they're late."

"It's nearly 3:00 in the afternoon. We've been here for almost several hours. Surely they must've packed their bags by now?"

Tom snorted. "They _are _girls. Any you know how girls are. I can never understand them."

Jason blinked. "I thought they took a short period of time to pack up. Thalia was in and out of the bathroom within five minutes."

"Lucky," he grumbled. "I have several sisters; all of them are older than me. They take forever to change and do things that girls 'normally' do."

"Don't you have any brothers?"

Tom laughed nervously. "I-I don't actually. I'm the only boy out of six children. My dad was quite disappointed…"

"It sounds like your house was chaotic."

"Why yes, yes it was. I love them nevertheless. All of them are married now so the house is quieter now. As for me, I still haven't found a girl yet. My grandmother has been bothering me to get married ever since she moved into the house."

"Your family sounds nice. Thalia and I have only each other."

Tom wanted to ask about his parents, but doing the math, he assumed that they died of natural causes and Jason didn't want to talk about it. "At least you're not alone."

Jason nodded. He shivered from the cold. It was only November, but already the winter chill was starting to settle in. "Yes, I'm not alone. Not yet at least."

Tom noticed that he was cold. "Here, you can have my jacket if you want."

"I'm fine. I can bear the weather." Jason sneezed.

"No, I insist. I'm still young and you're pretty old. The cold must be a bother to you." He took his black jacket off and wrapped it around Jason.

"Thank you," he gratefully answered.

"It's no problem. You're not bad for an old person. You seem like someone who can take anything that nature can throw at them."

"And you're not bad for a youngster. You're not as rude and ahem, obnoxious as some of the people that I met around your age."

Tom was about to respond when a voice, rising above the others, interrupted him. "Thomas! Is that you?"

He whipped his head around to see a young woman with curly blonde hair and a green dress run up to him. His face broke into a smile. "Felicia! Long time no see old friend!"

The woman, Felicia, hugged Tom and kissed him on the cheek- which made Tom blush a furious red. "I wasn't expecting you here. Were you waiting for me?"

Jason realized that the woman obviously loved Tom, but Tom didn't realize that she loved him. He could just see it in her eyes, they were full of adoration. Was he really that dense? No wonder he didn't get a girl yet! Jason swore that each new generation was getting dumber and dumber…

"Indeed I was. Who else would I be waiting for?"

"That's true. What about your parents?"

She shook her head. "They decided to stay in Poland, saying that the trip back to America was too strenuous for them. As much as I love my family, I wanted to leave my country and go back to you."

"Is that so? Good thing I have two plane tickets to America then."

Felicia squealed. "Great! Then c'mon let's go!"

"What? Right now?" Tom exclaimed.

"Yes!" She half dragged Tom with her as they headed towards the city. Jason saw him give an apologetic smile and a little good-bye wave to him. Soon, both of their figures faded off into the distance.

Jason sighed. "If he met her, then maybe Thalia would come soon." He glanced at the coat that Tom gave him. "And it seems that he forgot his coat here too. Oh well, he did say that he wanted me to have it."

And so, Jason waited. And waited, and waited. He waited all through the night and Thalia still didn't come. So, he went home, got some rest, and went back the next day. During all that time, she didn't leave his thoughts.

Days passed and Thalia still didn't show up. Days turned into months and months turned into years. Still, Jason kept waiting for his sister. Every day, people passed by him and would ask, "What are you doing here?" And then Jason would answer: "I'm waiting for my sister. She's going to be here soon."

He became known as the "Waiting Man," because every day he would stand near the wall and wait. He waited in rain, snow, or shine. He was like a statue, unmoving and impenetrable.

_She'll come eventually. Maybe she forgot and she's coming to me right now. She won't leave her little brother alone, right?_

* * *

><p>It was only a few years later after Jason's death when people found out that his sister died while climbing over the wall.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this isn't exactly historically correct. I felt a sudden urge to write a Cold War-era fic and I'm basing this off of what I leaned from school. I didn't know how to extend this without shoving facts (that are interesting to me, but probably not to you) down your throat. That, and the quality is terrible since I have a massive head ache. <strong>

**Oh, and sorry if this seemed a little… boring and mundane to you guys. I might make a companion story in Thalia's P.O.V but I'm not sure. **

**I really was trying my hardest. I don't have a lot of motivation to write now. **


End file.
